Popcorn and Pillows
by heat-of-the-toaster
Summary: Sam is tired of the constant tension between his brother and a certain Angel. Sam decides its time to make them face their emotions. But Dean isn't too into the idea. Can Sam get the two together before he explodes?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a fluffy fic I'm writing for my sister (who should not be reading this until November 26, you know who you are) I will probably not update regularly, but it will (probably) be finished by November 26th!**

**That's about it! Enjoy! -Cordelia**

The aroma of cheap microwave popcorn filled the air of the bunker's kitchen. Sam ran over the plan in his head. He had no idea if it would work, but it had to. It absolutely had to. Sam was tired of watching his brother and the angel deny their feelings. He was done with the endless cycle of lustful stares, and denial. It was time for them to face this whole thing and deal with it.

_Click_. The shower stopped running. Dean was done with one of his excessively long showers. Sam knew just what that meant. Dean would stand in the bathroom fussing over himself like the hormonal teenage girl that he was inside. For once Sam didn't mind it. Of course, that was only because it presented the perfect opportunity to set up the perfect scenario. Sam sat on the edge of the couch.

"Dear Castiel, um I know you never answer me, but um, dean wants to talk. He's in the bathroom right now." Sam waited a few seconds hoping to hear a confirmation that his plan worked.

"DAMMIT CAS" there it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm kinda still trying to capture Dean's voice, I'm not sure how good it is, but I'm working on it. As you can probably tell, I prefer to write short chapters (I'm better at it), so as always, this is pretty short. Enjoy!**  
**-Cordelia**

Dean heard the flutter of wings, he spun around, dropping his towel. "DAMMIT CAS!"

"I uh, I'm sorry Dean, I didn't realize..." Castiel looked down.

Dean suddenly remembered his... Nude state. "Cas, gross!" He reached down and picked up their towel.

"I'm sorry Dean, I..." The flutter of wings, and he was gone.

Dean sighed and reached for the blow dryer. Castiel hadn't visited or answered his prayers for a month, and now he shows up the second Dean gets out of the shower? Dean was pissed. But then again, Dean was usually pissed.

_Ok, Dean calm yourself._

_BUT CAS._

_Yes, but-_

_I WAS NAKED._

Dean set down the hair dryer.

_What the heck man! Look at you! You're freaking out, and over what? Cas is like a brother to you. Sometimes brothers happen to walk in on each other..._

_But he's not like my brother._

He stared into the mirror. He hated what he saw.

_No no no no no. Don't you dare. Don't think about that Dean._

Dean put on his robe.

_That is not what is happening._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the lack of update! I have been so stressed out with school lately and just blah. Anywayyyyy, I have another short chapter (which is mostly dialogue). Any feedback that you have would be fabulous! Enjoy!**

**-Cordelia**

Dean stormed into the bunker's kitchen.  
"You were in the shower a while," Sam continued to stare at his lap top screen.  
"Hey Sammy. Have you seen cas today?"  
"Haven't seen him." He wasn't really lying. "You need anything?"  
"Dinner sounds great."  
"It's like 7:30! Dean, are you actually eating dinner at a normal time?" Sam liked to point out Dean's tendency to eat at around 11:00 as much as possible.  
Dean rolled his eyes. "I was gonna go to the bar-"  
"And now with the drinking." Sam mumbled.  
"Bitch." Dean hated when Sam brought that up.  
"Jerk."  
The room was suddenly very silent.  
"So, food." Dean opened the fridge.  
_Why don't you have dinner with your boyfriend?_ Sam smiled. "You're cooking?"  
"Sammy, stop with that. Cooking is not a gay thing, it's food."  
"Jeez Dean, you just haven't cooked in a while." Sam wished he could laugh, but that would've been a very dangerous move. Not while Dean was being so moody. "Hey, speaking of Castiel..."  
"I never brought up Cas!"  
"Um, yeah you did! Just a few minutes ago!" _Wow. What happened in there?_  
"Dammit Sammy! Can I just cook up some damn burgers!?" Dean turned around. Somehow he managed to make a spatula look terrifying.  
"Fine! I'll leave!" Sam snatched up his lap top. "You don't have to be a friggin dick all the time."


	4. So Sorry!

**I'm so sorry that I haven't had time to write! I probably won't be able to finish the story by the deadline, but I will try to find time to write soon. I've really loved getting all your reviews. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I promise I will try to at least write over Winter Break.**

**-Cordeila**


	5. Sorry Again (please don't kill me)

Hi! I know I haven't updated even though I said I would over winter break, and I just wanted to let you know that I am so sorry. I really loved the idea of this story, but I just haven't had the inspiration to write it, and I'm not sure how exactly to get it to go the direction I want it to go. I will continue to try and write it, but I can't guarantee that I will get another chapter up. I feel absolutely horrible about this, and I know how annoying this can be, but I'm just not sure how to write this story. My sister and I have talked about her possibly taking it over when summer break starts (since I obviously didn't get this done by her birthday), so if that happens I'll make sure to let you know. Thank you so much for your patience and I'm so sorry.

-Cordelia


End file.
